Conventionally, there are a technique of controlling a method of displaying program-related information based on a viewing history and a technique of selecting a viewing style such as a screen conformation or the like based on a viewing history (see Patent Literature 1). There is also a known technique of determining a viewing style of an input source based on a user's past viewing history (see Patent Literature 2).